In general, the present invention relates to a packaging and dispensing device equipped with a dispensing adapter for dispensing products, and more particularly, a dispenser for dispensing a cosmetic product, a pharmaceutical product, or a dermatological product. For example, the dispenser can be used to dispense a shampoo, a gel, a makeup product, a care product, or a body lotion.
In the field of cosmetics, emphasis is placed on researching new series of movements for dispensing and/or applying a product.
Among the criteria to be considered in the process of developing new packaging and dispensing features are the practicality, the cleanliness, the comfort (particularly upon application), the economy of production and possibly the enjoyment of the feature.
Numerous solutions have been proposed, with greater or lesser commercial success, for the packaging and dispensing of such products. Some of these solutions having prohibitive drawbacks, particularly with regard to their cost or their ease of use.
One possible aspect of the present invention provides a packaging and dispensing unit which allows clean and easy dispensing of the product.
Another possible aspect of the invention provides a packaging and dispensing unit equipped to allow good preservation of the product contained in the container.
Yet another possible aspect provides a packaging and dispensing unit which is economical to produce, simple to use and which provides easier control over the amount of product dispensed.
Yet another possible aspect of the invention provides a packaging and dispensing dispenser which has characteristics for applying the product to a surface.
Still other possible aspects will become apparent in the description which follows. It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without achieving one or more of the above-mentioned aspects or the aspects described in the following.
According to an embodiment of the invention, a dispenser is disclosed for packaging and dispensing of a product, particularly a cosmetic product. The dispenser comprises a container containing the product, the container comprising a body with deformable walls, preferably elastically deformable walls, one end of which is closed by a bottom and the other end of which delimits an opening on which a dispensing adapter is mounted. The dispensing adapter comprises an inlet orifice intended to be placed in communication with the container and an outlet orifice forming a seat capable of receiving a closure in a sealed position, the closure being connected to the dispensing adapter via a mount. Elastically deformable means are provided for, in response to force exerted directly on the closure externally to the dispensing adapter, allowing the closure to move away from the seat so as to at least partially uncover the outlet orifice and thus allow the product out, the closure returning in a sealed manner on the seat by elastic return of the elastically deformable means when the stress ceases to be applied.
The term xe2x80x9csealed positionxe2x80x9d denotes at least sealing against flow of the product. As will be seen later, it is possible to provide a microleakage between the closure and the seat, so as to allow air intake when the closure is in the sealed position.
Thus, the closure can play a part in preserving the product and allow cleaner dispensing of product. Furthermore, the opening of the outlet orifice can be controlled and brought about by mechanical stress exerted from the outside of the dispensing adapter or under the thrust of the product. This allows for better control over the dispensing of the product, particularly when the issue is one of dispensing to a localized area. In addition, the user can control the rate at which the product leaves the container by exerting greater or lesser pressure on the deformable walls of the container.
The sealing of the closure on the seat may depend on the viscosity of the product. Thus, the conditions for obtaining a seal may not be the same for a composition of low viscosity as they are for a composition of high viscosity. The seal may be adjusted by altering the elastic return force exerted by the mount.
Optionally, the elastically deformable means include at least one part of the mount. The elastic deformation may be from elastic elongation or bending, and may involve all or part of the mount. For example, in the case of a portion which deforms in elastic elongation, that portion may be made of elastomeric material. In the case of a portion which deforms by bending, that portion may be made using non-elastomeric thermoplastics, for example polypropylenes. The deforming portion can then be configured to have elastic bending properties. According to another embodiment, the elastic means may include auxiliary means, for example a spring.
In another embodiment of the invention, the closure is designed to be able to move away from the seat in response to the movement of the closure in engagement on a surface capable of receiving the product to be dispensed, for example, in a movement roughly parallel to the surface. By moving the closure to press against a surface intended to take the dispensed product, the closure is forced to move away from its seat. One example of a surface is a hand. In the case of where the closure is formed in the shape of a ball or sphere, the orifice is uncovered by causing the ball to roll against the hollow of the hand. This forces the ball to fully or partially cross the edge delimiting the seat into which the outlet orifice opens. As a result, the outlet orifice is uncovered in full or in part, allowing the product contained in the container to flow under the effect of its weight and/or under the effect of pressure which may be exerted on the walls of the container. The amount dispensed can thus be controlled more precisely. Furthermore, the closure can then be used to massage the surface onto which the product is to be applied to encourage the product to penetrate.
Optionally, the closure is moved off its seat using a finger of the hand holding the container, while the product may be pressurized via the flexible walls of the container using the other hand if desired.
The closure may be configured in some form other than the form of a ball, so long as the shape can allow sealing of outlet orifice, and also allow a mechanical stress to be exerted on the closure from outside the adapter. In addition, the shape of the closure should allow the closure to move with respect to the seat to at least partially uncover the orifice in response to the force.
Alternatively, and aside from the possibility of moving the closure from outside the adapter, it is possible to cause the closure to move in response to a pressure exerted on the inside of the adapter by the product that is to be dispensed. In the embodiment where the closure is in the form of a ball, the product may flow all around the ball between the ball and the seat delimited by the outlet orifice. This arrangement allows the user to choose between at least two modes of dispensing the product.
In yet another embodiment, the closure comprises at least one portion of a spherical surface, and the seat is formed in the shape of a depression into which the outlet orifice opens. The form of the seat may be chosen so that the seat, in combination with the closure, makes a seal against the product, particularly over an annular zone of the outlet orifice. As mentioned previously, the closure may be formed as a complete sphere. The surface delimited by the seat and on which the closure presses can depend on the desired sealing and on the desired ease of opening. For example, in the case of a closure in the form of a ball, the seat can be produced in the form of a hemispherical cap with the corresponding dimensions to allow the ball to be moved off its seat when stressed externally. Alternatively, in the case of a closure in the form of a ball, the seat may be of frustoconical shape. The seat is formed of an annular free edge delimiting the outlet orifice of the adapter, the cross-section of the free edge can be chosen according to the diameter of the closure so that the latter, in the absence of stress, can rest stably on the seat.
The mount may be made, fully or partially, of a material chosen from thermoplastic or crosslinked elastomers, for example, silicones, nitriles, natural or synthetic latices, ethylene propylene diene copolymers (EPDMs), polyurethanes, blends of polypropylene and styrene butadiene copolymer (SBS), styrene ethylene n-buthene copolymer (SEBS) or ethylene propylene diene copolymer (EPDM), very low-density polyethylenes, blends based on polyester glycols or thermoplastic polyurethane (TPUs) or polyether glycols ( polyether block amide (PEBAs) and elastomeric polyethylene terephthalate (COPEs)), and flexible polyvinyl chlorides (PVCs). Optionally, such a material may have a hardness of between 20 Shore A and 40 Shore D, and preferably between 40 Shore A and 75 Shore A. Its elasticity may range from 0.5 to 5 MPa, and preferably from 0.8 to 2 MPa (tensile stress at 100% elongation). These materials can also be used for making the closure.
The mount can be molded with the closure. The materials used for the closure and mount may be identical or different mutually-compatible materials. Such materials are capable, at the molding temperature, of forming chemical bonds with each other. The closure does not need to be made of elastomeric material. For example, the closure may be made of polyethylenes or polypropylenes.
The mount can comprise a connecting member, one end of which may be secured to the dispensing adapter by bonding, welding or by mechanical attachment. Examples of mechanical attachment include snap-fastening or cleating. Still other mechanical attachments may be used. Such attachments are widely used in the product packaging industry, particularly in the packaging of cosmetic products and therefore require no additional detailed description. Attachment preferably occurs inside the adapter, that is to say in a flow passage located between the inlet orifice and the outlet orifice. The means of attaching the mount on the adapter may themselves be configured to be elastically deformable, particularly in bending, so that they provide all or some of the elastic return for returning the closure to its seat.
Optionally, means are provided to allow the adapter to be fixed onto the container. For example, the dispensing adapter may be screwed, snap-fastened, welded or bonded onto the container. A removable lid may be provided to prevent the closure from moving away from its seat and causing product to be accidentally let out, particularly during transport. Thus, in the closed position, a lid may press against the closure to prevent any inadvertent movement thereof.
With respect to the container, the dispensing adapter may occupy a so-called xe2x80x9ctransportxe2x80x9d position in which, even in the event of inadvertent overpressure inside the container, the product cannot get out. Such means are well known and operate, for example, on the basis of one or more orifices which can be placed selectively opposite each other.
In another aspect, the present invention comprises a dispenser for dispensing a product. The dispenser includes a container for containing a product, the container comprises a body having at least one deformable wall and an opening, a dispensing adapter on the container, the dispensing adapter having a flow passage to be placed in flow communication with the opening of the container and an outlet orifice forming a seat, a closure configured to be received in a sealed position on the seat, and a mount connecting the closure to the dispensing adapter. At least a portion of the mount being elastically deformable and being configured such that force applied to the closure moves the closure away from the seat so as to allow the product to flow through the outlet orifice. The closure elastically returns to the sealed position on the seat when the force is removed.
In another aspect, the dispensing adapter includes an attachment element on an internal surface of the dispensing adapter, and the mount includes a loop member securing the mount to the attachment element.
In a further aspect, the dispensing adapter includes a cavity defined by an internal surface of the adapter, the mount being secured in the cavity.
In yet another aspect, the body of the container is substantially cylindrical.
In a further aspect, at least a portion of the mount is deformable by elastic elongation.
In yet a further aspect, the mount includes a connecting member having an end connected to the closure, the connecting member is deformable.
In another aspect, at least a portion of the mount deforms elastically in bending.
In a further aspect, the force is generated by the pressure of the product on the closure.
In another aspect, the force is generated by the contact of the closure with a surface to which the product is to be applied.
In yet another aspect, the force is exerted directly on the closure external to the dispensing adapter.
In a further aspect, at least a portion of the closure is a least partially spherical and the seat is shaped to receive the portion of the closure.
In another aspect, the wall is elastically deformable.
In a further aspect, the closure and the mount are formed from the same material.
In yet another aspect, the mount includes a cross-shaped member attached to a connecting member.
In another aspect, the dispenser further comprises a product in the container.
In yet a further aspect, the product is chosen from a cosmetic product, a hair care product, a sun care product, a make-up product, and a personal hygiene product.
In another aspect, the mount is secured to the dispensing adapter by one of bonding, welding, and mechanical attachment.
In yet another aspect, the body of the container includes a first threading, and the dispensing adapter includes a second threading. The second threading engages the first threading to secure the dispensing adapter to the container.
In yet another aspect, the present invention further comprises a removable lid configured to immobilize the closure in the sealed position.
In yet another aspect, pressure applied to the deformable wall of the container causes the product to apply the force.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises a method for dispensing a product on a surface. The method comprises providing a dispenser described above, applying a force to the closure to move the closure away from the seat, flowing product from the outlet orifice and onto a surface, and releasing the force on the closure to cause elastic return of the closure.
In yet another aspect, the method comprises massaging the product into the surface using the closure.
In a further aspect, the applying of the force to the closure includes pressing the closure against the surface.
In another aspect, the method further comprises pressing the deformable wall to cause the product to apply the force.
In a further aspect, the surface includes at least one of skin and hair.
In yet a further aspect, the product is chosen from a cosmetic product, a hair care product, a sun care product, a make-up product, and a personal hygiene product.
In yet another aspect, the present invention comprises an apparatus for attachment to a container to dispense a product. The apparatus comprises a dispensing adapter having a flow passage intended to be placed in flow communication with a container, and an outlet orifice for dispensing a product, a closure configured to be received in a sealed position on the outlet orifice, and a mount comprising a connecting member. The connecting member has a first end connected to the closure and a second end connected to the flow passage of the dispensing adapter. The mount is elastic such that a force applied to the closure moves the closure from the sealed position allowing the product to flow through the outlet orifice, and the closure elastically returns to the sealed position when the force is removed.
In another aspect, the flow passage comprises a cavity, and the mount includes an attachment element attached to the second end of the connecting member, wherein the attachment element is secured within the cavity.
In a further aspect, the closure comprises a truncated sphere, and a passage passing through the truncated sphere. The connecting member passes through the passage of the truncated sphere.
In another aspect, the connecting member includes a cleat at the second end, the cleat engages the flow passage of the dispensing adapter.
In yet another aspect, the closure and mount are integrally molded, and an axial passage passes through the closure and mount.
Additional aspects of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The aspects of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate several embodiments of the invention and together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.